


What do you mean, no pie?

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbecue, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Play Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Two months into their relationship, Dean decides its finally time to introduce Cas to Sammy. It’s there that Dean leans something about Cas, something so shocking that he doesnt know what to do with himself.





	What do you mean, no pie?

“I’m sure he’ll like you, Cas.” Dean said as he pulled into his brothers driveway. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

Cas gripped Deans hand the second he moved to get out of his car. “I don’t have the best people skills, Dean.” He admitted. “I just want to make a good impression.”

“Don’t worry, babe.” He leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. “You agreed to a playdate, so Sam already likes you.”

He huffed. “Lets hope Claire behaves, then.”

Dean glanced at Claire in the rearview mirror. She sat quietly, Sky- her favorite Paw Patrol character- in her hand, and her loose hair already a frizzy mess from rubbing back an forth against the head of her seat. She had been great on the drive up, short as it was, and had been content to sing along to her kids playlist, a Pandora station that Dean had created for her on his phone that was full of Disney songs. “She’ll be great.”

Cas shook his head and gripped the door handle, readying himself. “She can be a bit bossy around other kids.”

“Good.” Dean snorted. “Emma’s a follower, she’ll love being bossed around.”

They got out of the car and Emma went straight to Cas. “We here, Daddy?”

“Yeah, Claire-bear…” he tried to hold her hand, but she went to Dean instead.

She looked at him and stuck her slightly clammy hand in his and pointed at the house. “Your broder house?”

He nodded at her. “Yeah, his name is Sammy. Don’t call him Sam, ok? He hates that. Sammy. Ok? He’ll like it if you call him that.”

She smiled at him, oblivious to his joke, and let go of his hand in favor of her dads. “Dean says Sammy is big.”

“Did he?” Cas asked as they made her way to the backyard gate.

“Yeah.” She scuffed her shoes against the pavement with every step. “Dean says he’s a Sas-koch.”

“Sasquatch.” Dean corrected with a smile of amusement.

“Sas-koch.” She repeated again.

Cas chuckled and waited for Dean to unlatch Sammy’s back gate. “Great. She’s going to make a wonderful first impression.”

Dean gave Cas his best look of innocence, but the smile threatening to lift his lips couldn’t be fought down. “She’ll be fine.”

Through the open gate, they could see Sam already at the grill. The tall man was poking at something, probably his black bean burgers or some shit, and watching his daughter as she tried unsuccessfully to throw a Styrofoam airplane.

“No, Emma…you have to throw it up.” He pointed with the spatula towards the sky. “Throw it up!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Cas watching Sam, a smile on his face from the larger mans antics. Claire, on the other hand, had eyes only for the large double-decker swing set with attached slide. Dean’s brought his attention back in on his niece, who was still facing away from him. He turned to Cas and gave him a wink before he took off at a run for the little girl. Sam saw him only a second before he grabbed Emma around her waist and hoisted her up, tossing her a foot up in the air before catching her again. She shrieked in a mixture of surprise and laughter. “Uncle Deeeean!” She screamed once she saw who was holding her. “Again!”

He laughed and tossed her again, watching as she giggled the entire time. As soon as he put her back down, he felt a tug at his shirt. He glanced down and there was Claire, holding her hands up. “My turn?”

With a nod of approval from Cas, who had finally made it to his side, he picked her up and tossed her into the air. She laughed and made him do it again before he decided that maybe both four year olds were getting a little too heavy to be tossed, and he’d probably have to start going back to the gym if he wanted to continue.

Cas was already shaking Sam’s hand and he would have felt guilty about not making the introduction if he didn’t have two smiling girls at his heels.

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Sammy was saying. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Cas grinned at him. “I’ve also heard quite a bit about you.”

Sammy turned to look at Dean, giving him a bitch face. “I hope it was all good.”

“Of course.” Cas reassured him. “All good things.”

Sammy squinted once more at his brother before turning back to Cas. “If you say so…”

Dean felt another tug, and looked down to see Emma hiding behind his leg and eying Claire nervously. He picked up the shy little girl and held out his hand for Claire to take. “Emma, this is Claire.” He told her when Clair accepted his hand. “Cas is her daddy.”

Emma hid her face in Deans neck and he sighed. He figured Emma would be the difficult one. He pulled Claire towards the swing set and deposited Emma in one swing and then went to help Claire into the other. He’d get these two to be friends if it was the last thing he did. He turned himself into their personal swing pusher, pausing only briefly to glance over at his brother and boyfriend to make sure they were alright. The girls laughed and giggled and shrieked, and then demanded he push them higher, faster. Once his arms were ready to fall off, he stopped Claire’s swing and suggested she ask Emma to play on the slide. Her face lit up and she did exactly what he thought she would, which was take Emma’s hand and pull her towards the swing, chatting happily the entire time.

Dean watched in satisfaction as Emma nodded along and even started talking back to Claire. And the best uncle award went to? Dean fuckin Winchester.

He glanced back up to Sammy and saw that he was talking Cas’s ear off, probably about some law shit, and Cas was nodding in agreement. Amazingly, it didn’t look like Cas needed rescuing. In fact, it actually looked like they were getting along pretty damn well! Dean smiled to himself and approached the forgotten grill, grabbing the discarded spatula so he could turn the hotdogs and flip the burgers before they were burned. There was no way he would ever let food go to waste if he was there to save it.

From his position, he could watch the two little girls as they played, each taking turns on the plastic slide, and eavesdropping on his brothers conversation with Cas. There was no way he was going to let his brother say something stupid to Cas and embarrass him.

Their conversation seemed innocent enough, and after the third time Sam brought up kale, he decided to just tune them out. That was, until, he heard the word sugar. His shoulders tensed up. Lately his brother had been on his case about the amount of sugar he had been ingesting, and had been downright pushy about it. So, he’d be damned if he was going to listen to his brother give Cas a lecture about the mans diet. Cas didn’t need it, he was goddamn perfect.

“And its link to obesity…” Sammy was trailing off. “There was this documentary I watched where they followed an aboriginal tribe that was introduced to sugary drinks, and they now eat more than 40 grams of sugar a day! The health problems they are now facing are horrible.”

“I agree.” Cas nodded, stopping Dean in his tracks. “That is why Claire and I don’t eat sugar.”

“That’s amazing, Cas.” Sammy was smiling at his boyfriend, which made Dean happy, but…did Cas just say what he thought he said?

“Wait…” Dean stepped up to them, finally interrupting their conversation. “You don’t eat sugar?”

Cas shook his head. “Not really.”

In their month and a half of dating, Dean had grown to know a lot about Cas. Dean knew that Cas preferred herbal tea to coffee. Dean knew that Cas always teared up at the end of Coco- which they watch quite often since its Claire’s current favorite movie. From the one time he spent the night, he knew that Cas liked cuddling, but he didn’t like cuddling in his sleep- which is just as well since Cas was a fucking heater and Dean would have to peel himself off of Cas after twenty minutes anyways. Dean knew the reason that Cas’s legs were so thick and muscular, was due to a combination of good genetics and the fact that the man biked to work where he always took the stairs up to his fourth floor classroom. Dean knew that Cas had been blessed with one of the nicest asses that Dean had ever had the pleasure of playfully slapping. He knew not to ask Cas about any of the books he was currently reading because the conversation would turn into a lecture complete with quotes and cross-references. This, on the other hand…he hadn’t known this.

“What…like, not even pie?”

“I was never a fan of pie.”

“But…you said you liked pie.”

Cas squinted. “I don’t believe I ever said I like pie.”

“Yes you did.” Dean reminded him.

Cas’s eyebrows pinched together in though. “No, I didn’t. Surely I would remembered such a lie.”

“Lie?” Dean reached his hand out, groping blindly for a seat. He plopped himself down onto the hard wood surface and rubbed at his eyes. “Cas…pie?”

Cas shook his head. “No pie.”

“Oh my god. Cas…” He shook his head, the words not making sense in his head. “You’re telling me that you don’t like pie.”

He nodded, a small smile worming its way onto his face. “Yes. As I’ve said...I don’t like pie.”

“When we first started dating, I asked you ‘cake or pie’, and you said pie.”

“Ah, yes…” Cas bit his lip and Dean could have sworn that he was holding back his laughter. “I don’t like cake either. I think I was considering pie the lesser of two evils. You never asked if I liked pie…only which dessert I preferred.”

“Oh my god. The lesser of two evils…” He leaned back for a better angle, staring at his boyfriend in horror. So many things were beginning to make sense. He always turned down desserts at restaurants, and at the time Dean thought that Cas was just trying to be frugal- which Dean totally respected. He never put sweetener into his coffee or tea, and at the time Dean liked that Cas drank his coffee the same way as he did. There wasn’t ever any treats at Cas’s house, and even when Claire earned a treat for not wetting her diaper while she slept at night, she got her favorite organic applesauce squeeze pouches instead of candy. Cas telling him it wasn’t necessary when he offered to bring over dessert the time Cas had cooked for him. “I think I need to sit down for a moment.”

“Dean…” his brother was laughing openly at him. “Relax, its not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Dean repeated incredulously.

“Yeah. I don’t eat sugar and you lived with me for eighteen years, hell, and then you followed me to California!” He reminded Dean.

Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Sammy. “Oh, god…I’m in a relationship with my brother.”

Cas was grinning “We abstain from sugar due to the links between it and things like obesity, certain cancers, heart disease, tooth decay…there are plenty more, but-” He put his hand on Deans shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded frantically.

“Hey Cas.” Sam put his hand on Cas’s elbow. “Why don’t you go check on the girls.”

Cas nodded, sensing that Sam wanted to talk to Dean. “Sure, Sam.”

Sam watched as Cas wandered off to where Claire and Emma were taking turns with the Styrofoam airplane.

“Ok, Dean.” Sam punched him hard in the shoulder. “Pull yourself together.”

“Bitch.” He spat out, withholding his groan so as to not give Sammy the satisfaction.

“Come on, this changes nothing.” Sam was saying. “Cas is still-”

“Sam…”

“-the same man you’re dating.” He finished before taking a deep breath, readying himself to continue. Dean could definitely sense a lecture coming on. “Cas is just being sensible, and thinking-”

“Sammy…”

“-of his daughter’s health. You probably wouldn’t have noticed if-”

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, giving him a light shove.

Sam paused, wide eyed. “Yeah?”

“I fuckin know, you douche.” He hissed “So shut up.”

“But you were acting-”

Dean didn’t let him finish. “Yeah, I know. I was just shocked.”

“Good, so you’re not breaking up with him?”

He rolled his eyes. “Obviously. What kind of stupid question is that?”

“Oh…” he deflated. “Ok, then.”

“You’re the one who went to Stanford…you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Dean shook his head. “Why the hell would I break up with him over sugar?”

“I don’t know…” Sam muttered, his face tinting pink in embarrassment.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. Dean loved baking, and making people things…it was how he showed he cared when he couldn’t come out and say it to someone. “I cant bake him pie, Sammy.”

“You can make him sugar free desserts!” Sam said. “They make a lot of alternative sweeteners that you can use. Erythritol, for example, is a great replacement, and since it’s a sugar alcohol-”

“Not now, Sammy.” Dean muttered. He glanced over at Cas, watching him as he watched the girls. “Just send me a recipe or something…”

Sam smiled at that. “You know…” he cleared his throat and looked Dean up and down. “You act different around him.”

Dean’s heart started beating quickly. “What the hell do you mean?”

“You’re just softer around him.”

“Fuck off.” Dean muttered. “Am not.”

Sam smiled and snapped his fingers. “That’s what I mean.”

“What the hell do you mean, Sammy? I ain’t soft.”

Sam barked out a laugh. “The why are you so defensive? Don’t even try. You’re soft like a teddy bear around him.”

“And you can tell that, how?” He asked gruffly. “We’ve been here for 30 minutes, and I spent most of that playing with the kids.”

“Yeah, and I saw the lovey-dovey eyes you’ve been sending over to him.”

Dean folded his arms across his chest and glared at his brother. “I have not been sending him lovey-dovey eyes.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam questioned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Lets see about that…Cas!” he bellowed out loudly, gaining the mans attention.

Cas turned to look up at them, his eyes flicking back and forth between Sam and Dean. The younger brother waved enthusiastically, and Cas sent a short wave back, his eyebrows lifted in confusion. Cas turned back to the girls and Sam smirked at Dean, who was still looking at his boyfriend, his lips tilted up in a smile, his eyes shining in amusement.

“You cant even make this stuff up!” Sam laughed loudly and pointed at him. “See? Squishy like a teddy bear.”

Dean cleared his throat and went back to glaring at his brother. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Dean.” Sam replied smugly.

Unwilling to take anymore of Sam’s shit, Dean got up and walked over to where Cas was observing the girls. Siding up to his boyfriend, he slipped his arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him into his side, plastering himself against Cas from thigh to shoulder.

Soft. Dean scoffed to himself. He wasn’t soft around Cas. He acted exactly the same around everyone.

It was just then that Cas’s tilted his head and rested it snugly in the crook of his shoulder. Immediately, Dean’s insides went to mush and a smile broke out across his face. Standing there with Cas, watching Claire and Emma play, gave him an achy feeling in his chest- one he knew wasn’t borne of discomfort. Fuck. He knew that if he turned around, he would probably see his brother with a satisfied look on his face, but fuck him. Dean could be close to his boyfriend if he wanted to. That didn’t make him soft. Besides, Dean had seen Sam with his wife, and talk about whipped!

“So Cas…” Dean started. “When you say no sugar…”

“Dean.” Cas interrupted, lifting his head off of Deans shoulder. “Is this an issue?”

“No!” Dean reassured quickly. “I just need to know…”

“If I’ll ever eat pie with you?”

Deans silence was enough of an answer.

Cas sighed. “I will occasionally partake in sweets. Holidays, birthdays, a special occasion…My problem with pie, specifically, lies within the crust. I don’t like buttery crusts. I’ve yet to eat a pie without the crust being soggy and unappealing.”

He sighed in relief. Ok, so as long as he did a different crust, he’d be ok. “Thank god. And you don’t care if I have sugar?”

Cas shook his head. “All I ask is that you keep it away from Claire.”

Dean sighed in relief, thankful that Cas wasn’t asking him to cut it out of his diet completely. _That,_ he wasn’t sure he could do. Reduce his sugar? He glanced at Cas and smiled. He could do that.

An excited shriek interrupted his thoughts, and a little body came running for him. “Uncle Dean!” Emma hit his leg, wrapping herself around it like an octopus, and the next thing he knew, both legs were being held hostage by two little girls who were smiling up at him yelling. “Uncle Dean!”

“Not your uncle, small fry…” he told Claire, her blue eyes shining up at him. “I definitely don’t want to be your uncle.”

Cas snorted in amusement. “Yes, _that_ I agree with.”

Dean winked at Cas, making the other man laugh. “We’ll figure out something for me later.”

Cas leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “Definitely.”

With great effort, Dean managed to lift his heavy legs and march around the yard, carrying the screaming girls around for a ride.

Deans heart was full with happiness. His brother got along great with Cas, and although he hadn’t really been worried that they wouldn’t like each other, it was still a huge relief that they had so much in common. His personal life was coming together, meeting wonderfully in the middle and he couldn’t fight off the resulting smile even if he tried.

The rest of the day, they ate their barbequed meat, and let the girls play as long as they wanted, hoping that they would be able to form a friendship. Unfortunately, throughout the afternoon Claire only called his brother ‘Sammy’ once, but it was definitely worth the bitch face from Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me the life I need to write the next installment.


End file.
